


Темный ангел

by mara333



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Упоминание насильственной смерти. Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание насильственной смерти. Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.

Стайлз любил пунктуальность. Люди постоянно появлялись в неподходящее время или встречались не в том месте. Никто в мире не был так пунктуален, как его Темный ангел: Стайлз всегда знал, что найдет труп там, где надо и тогда, когда надо. Ровно в час пятнадцать каждую вторую среду месяца он приходил в переулок у очередного бара и смотрел на них, молодых, таких прекрасных и, главное, никуда не спешащих. Но больше чем их прекрасные молодые тела, он мечтал видеть того, кто их оставляет.  
Как ни прискорбно признать, первую из них он упустил, увидел только в новостях, но она была и последней – больше он не пропустил ни одной. Стайлзу ничего не стоило разгадать план своего благодетеля: самый захудалый бар, чье название начинается с согласной, от последней буквы алфавита к первой. Он всегда находил их свежими, едва тронутыми, с аккуратной дырочкой в груди напротив сердца. Стайлзу только и оставалось, что полюбоваться и взять сувенир. У него уже были цепочка с кулоном, трусики и заколка для волос. На этой была премилая клетчатая юбка.  
Девушка, как обычно, лежала на спине, рыжие волосы скрывали ее лицо, но до лица Стайлзу не было никакого дела. Он с улыбкой натянул перчатки и принялся за дело. Тело было еще теплым, легко гнулось в его руках, Стайлзу даже казалось, что она ему помогает, старается, чтобы юбка не слишком помялась в процессе. Он выпрямился, встряхнул добычу и аккуратно сложил в пластиковый пакет, запечатал, надавив на ползунки в горловине. Сувенир он спрятал во внутренний карман куртки; последний взгляд, и можно было идти. Стайлз поправил девушке растрепавшуюся прическу, вновь прикрыв волосами лицо, и выпрямился.  
Тишину вдруг нарушили пронзительные звуки сирены, а переулок осветился белым светом фар и всполохами красного и синего, и Стайлз сцепил зубы.

Его впихнули в камеру с одной стеной и решетками вокруг. Полисмен хмуро посмотрел на него и отошел к столу дежурного, видимо, заполнять бумаги. Правда, вписывать туда было особо нечего: Стайлз не сказал ни слова. Он одернул куртку и огляделся. На единственной длинной лавке у стены сидел мужчина. Смуглый, темноволосый, с порядком отросшей щетиной. У Стайлза что-то сжалось внутри. Он шагнул ближе, и незнакомец поднял взгляд, тяжелый, как гранит. Его брови казались сросшимися, когда он хмурился, но Стайлзу казалось, что тот практически улыбается. Стайлз видел это по глазам.  
Он протянул руку.  
– Стайлз.  
Мужчина смерил его взглядом исподлобья, с минуту прожигал глазами протянутую ладонь, а потом поднялся и пожал ее.  
– Дерек.  
Сжавшееся внутри нечто лопнуло, наполнив Стайлза сладким теплом. Он почувствовал, что нашел своего Темного ангела.


End file.
